1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap secured to construction blocks of a construction block structure to give the structure a generally uniform outer periphery.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Construction block structures, especially those made from glass and glasslike construction blocks, are very popular for use as doors, windows, and other partitions. These structures are made by combining several individual construction blocks to form the structure. Typically, the individual blocks will have some system that allows the block to be quickly and easily joined to other blocks. The problem this creates is that the outer periphery of the construction block structure is not generally uniform. As such, special framing must be used to hold the construction block structure in a stable and generally airtight fashion. This increases the overall cost of the construction block structure. Additionally, many structures are made wherein at least some of the blocks are cut leaving the cut edges of the cut blocks' faces as part of the outer periphery of the structure, adding additional complexity to the framing process.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that allows a construction block structure to have a generally uniform outer periphery so that the structure can be placed into standard framing in normal fashion. Such a device must be of relatively simple and straightforward design and must be easy to install. The device must permit the construction block structure and frame to have a stable and relatively airtight fit.